Elizabeth Dahiana
} - Theresa Schattschneid= } }} |caption1= |homeworld=Earth |born=December 21, 2759 Geneva, Switzerland, Earth, Sol system |birth_name=Elizabeth Margaretha Dahiana |died= |marital_status=Married |religion=Church of Sweden |nickname(s)=Theresa Schattschneid (false identity) Liz Diavolul de Argintiu (Romanian: "Silver Devil") |class= |rank(s)= |age=61 (Mass Effect: A Hero's Legacy) |species=Human |gender=Female |height=5' 10¼" (178 cm) |weight=148 lbs. (67.2 kg) |blood_type= |hair_color=Blonde Silver (as Theresa Schattschneid) |eye_color=Green Blue (as Theresa Schattschneid) |skin_color=Light |cybernetics=EDI neural implant Hannibal-class communication devices |lover(s)=Vladmir Medvedev † (formerly) Chris Guest (formerly) |spouse(s)=Jayden Shepard (Husband) |children='With Jayden Shepard:' Alan Shepard (Son) |era(s)=Post-Reaper War era New Frontiers era |occupation=Scientist, researcher, psychological counselor, spy, assassin, detective, data analyst |notable_facts=Grew up in the Terminus Systems Considered to be one of the Milky Way's most gifted scientists Good friend of Dr. Liara T'Soni |affiliation=*Systems Alliance **Department of Research and Development **Alliance Intelligence *Shepard family (by marriage) *Interstellar Republic |mentors= |apprentices= }} Dr. Elizabeth Dahiana is a well-respected scientist, researcher, data analyst and decorated agent for Alliance Intelligence Services. Under the persona of Theresa Schattschneid, however, she is a dangerous assassin and spy operating from within the boundaries of the Terminus Systems and Nemean Abyss. During an undercover mission in the Systems Alliance, she had a chance meeting with Jayden Shepard, a military officer and descendant of the legendary John Shepard. The pair fell in love, married and had a son, Alan. From then on, Elizabeth abandoned her persona of Theresa Schattschneid and ceased her activities in order to focus on raising her new family. Since joining the Alliance, Elizabeth became Director of the Department of Research and Development, and proved instrumental in accelerating the completion of a gateway between the Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies. Among her experiments that led to a joint-scientific/medical breakthrough were Projects Bimini and Edgen, resulting in humanity's lifespan to vastly increase and age slowly. When her son Alan was framed for the bombing on Ontarom and fled to Andromeda, she was forced to "reactivate" her Theresa Schattschneid persona to help prove her son's innocence and apprehend the true perpetrators responsible. She also began to feed information to Pathfinder Scott Ryder to undermine the Alliance's efforts to apprehend Alan. Biography Early life Few details about Elizabeth Dahiana's past are unknown, only that she was born on December 21, 2759 in the city of Geneva, Switzerland on planet Earth. Her parents reportedly left Earth and established a permanent residence on Omega within the Terminus Systems to avoid the overview of the Systems Alliance. When she was fifteen, Elizabeth witnessed the murder of her family at the hands of Blood Pack mercenaries and batarian slavers. When she managed to track each of them down, she took matters into her own hands and shot and killed them after they callously taunted her. Prior to 2782 CE, Elizabeth operated under a false identity of "Theresa Schattschneid" and worked as a hired assassin, occasionally taking jobs from the highest bidder. While out on the field with her then-lover Vladmir Medvedev, she met Jayden Shepard of the Alliance military. Aware of his blood ties with the first human Spectre, Theresa did not waiver and infiltrated a top-secret Alliance facility to reach her target. Despite being severely outnumbered, Theresa accomplished the mission but was forced to abandon Vladmir behind to his fate―presumably out of spite. The following year, Elizabeth began using her real name and started working at Alliance Research and Development after forging multiple documents to help conceal her alternate persona. Also around this time, Elizabeth married and later divorced Chris Guest, whom she recalled as "abusive" and a "deadbeat alcoholic." At some point, she was transferred to Alliance Intelligence Services. List of characters killed by Elizabeth Dahiana To be added Personality and traits As Elizabeth Dahiana, she displayed an astute scientific acumen and a keen intellectual mind many deemed nearly unrivaled. Although she isn't characterized for this, Dahiana can be very curious if she is really interested in something. She often expresses herself in her cool and downplayed manner well into her marriage with Jayden Shepard. However, Dahiana exhibits some of her sensitivity and even protective side, especially towards her family. As a mother, she loves and is protective of her son and according to Alan, scary when mad. Dahiana has a very close relationship with Alan and will praise him for his achievements just as quickly as she admonishes him for wrongdoing. Working as an intelligence agent, Dahiana was multilingual. As Theresa Schattschneid, however, she was seen by many as manipulative. Schattschneid was cold and calculating, with a ruthlessness matched only by her confidence. Her ex-husband, Chris Guest, noted that she was extremely secretive about herself. Her fierce, calculating intelligence made her one of the most dangerous people in the galaxy and a match even for the kett. She is also shown to be rather prideful. Despite this, Schattschneid possesses a vast distaste if not outright hatred of violence against children, to the point that after witnessing the Roekkar attacking one of the Initiative's outposts with children in its respective boundaries she lost her temper and proceeded to assault them. This is likely due to her instincts as a mother and fondness for her son. Appearance To be added Skills and abilities To be added Appearances in other media Novels * Mass Effect: Horizons (First appearance) Quotes Mass Effect: Horizons To be added Trivia To be added Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Systems Alliance Category:Spies Category:Assassins Category:Scientists Category:Shepard family Category:Andromeda